In her arms
by thisbitch-isback
Summary: Gwen Raiden and Lilah Morgan go out for a night on the town, Lilah remembers how they met and became friends. A very fluffy fanfic with G/L femslash at the end.


Standing at the bar, Lilah ordered another round of tequila shots. What the hell, you only live once and it had been a while since she'd last let her hair down.

As the bartender poured her drinks she glanced back at the dance floor, at Gwen, one of her oldest friends- not that she'd ever admit it to Angel and co. Gwen meant more to her than whatever Angel threatened to do to her.

Lilah had first met electro girl at the academy, unlike Gwen she hadn't been dumped there by her parents in the hopes that she'd come back normal. No, she was on a passing visit to see how others lived, to 'build character' her mother said.

It turned out that others didn't live much different to her from what she saw of the gorgeous building in Gills Rock, Wisconsin. That was, until she saw Gwen, sat under a tree all alone.

Not normally one to show pity, Lilah had shrugged off the image of the girl, only a few years younger than her, and carried on her way.

The next day, Lilah went back out into the courtyard to try and have a sneaky cigarette. There she was again, sitting under the very same tree, eating a sandwich with puffy gloves on.

"You know, if you took the gloves off you could probably eat that better." Lilah said with just a hint of snarkyness in her tone as she walked over.

Gwen's head snapped up at the fact that someone was suddenly talking to her. "I can't take the gloves off. It's not safe." she said hesitantly.

That caught Lilah's attention, her curiosity was piqued. Something vague like that was the reason why she'd never listened when her mother gave her the 'curiosity killed the cat' lecture.

Sitting down opposite the curly haired girl, Lilah, stretched her legs out in the midday sun, 'causing Gwen to pull her own legs away out of fear. Lilah arched a brow as she spoke. "And what's so dangerous about taking your gloves off, curly sue?" She glanced around her and pulled a cigarette out of the pack in her pocket and put it between her lips, patting down her jeans pockets in search of her lighter.

Gwen kept her eyes on her gloved hands, not wanting to show how awkward she was because of never having had any kind of exposure to the kids in the academy that didn't end with one in a bodybag. "I-if I take them off. Bad things happen." She said quietly, pulling her legs further away from Lilah's. She looked up as the older girl went to light her cigarette and frowned. "Those are bad for you, you know."

Lilah smirked "Oh, yeah? What're you gonna do about it mom? You won't even take your gloves off in the spring." She lit her cigarette and took a long drag.

Looking at the smoke that curled its way towards her, Gwen slowly pulled her right glove off and carefully leaned forward until the tip of her finger touched an unlit part of the cigarette, a spark passed from the younger girl's finger to it and it burned to ashes in less than a second leaving Lilah looking at it, astonished.

"That's why I can't take my gloves off." Gwen stated matter-of-factly as she pulled her glove back on quickly, avoiding looking at the older girl as she waited for the inevitable scream of 'freak!' that always came next.

Still in shock, Lilah blinked a few times at the pile of ash then looked the girl before her, up and down. "Huh." She said, "That was pretty cool. What else can you do?" She was genuinely interested in this girl, even more so because she could see how lonely she was and it reminded her of herself at times.

Gwen shrugged "I dunno, mostly kill people." She slowly lifted her head to look at the girl who sat across from her, she wasn't screaming, she wasn't running away. No-one had ever bothered to ask Gwen anything other than, 'Are you the freak girl?'

Lilah frowned a little, "Oh, well. I can understand why you wear the gloves. It is safer that way." She smiled what she hoped was a comforting smile, she had never had to give anyone one of those and it felt kinda strange.

Gwen smiled back at her, "Thanks, it's nice that someone is actually speaking to me and not screaming at me." She held had puffy gloved hand out, "I'm Gwen by the way."

Lilah took her hand and shook it "Lilah, nice to meet you." she replied. They had spent the afternoon in the sun talking about anything and everything that they possibly could.

Lilah had to return home a few days later, as her mother drove her away from the academy she could see Gwen standing by the tree at the side of the building, looking even more like the little lost sheep she had looked like when Lilah had first met her.

Setting her jaw as she turned to face her mother, Lilah simply stated. "I'm going to come back here, twice a month, to see what good I can do with some of the people here." Even as she said it, she thought she sounded ridiculous, Lilah Morgan only did things with herself in mind- well that's what she used to think.

Maybe this was something for her, a friend who she identified with more than the people she surrounded herself with at her high school. Gwen knew what it was like to have people al around and still be completely alone. But, she told herself, this was for Gwen too, she was going to get the girl some kind of a life and if she could, maybe even a cure while she was at it.

Two weeks later, Lilah returned to the academy and found Gwen sitting under the tree again. Smiling, she quietly walked up to the younger girl and leaned next to the tree, looking out at everyone else, playing games and talking. "I thought I might find you here."

Gwen visibly jumped as Lilah spoke and turned her head to scowl up at her. "It's not nice to sneak up on people who can fry you with their pinky."

Lilah sat down next to Gwen, careful not to let any bare skin touch Gwen's. "Oh, if you're gonna be like that you won't get what I bought you." She smirked, knowing that would get any girls attention, electro or otherwise.

Gwen's scowl dissolved and she smiled, the first genuine smile she'd had on her face since Lilah has returned home. "You bought me something? Are you trying to buy my silence about something?" She questioned.

Lilah looked at Gwen with mock-hurt "No! I would never do that.. Except maybe if I stole some Louboutins or something." She laughed.

Gwen looked her up and down incredulously before accepting what she had said, "Okay, so why do you buy me something? It's not my birthday for another month."

Lilah smiled again and pulled a small Harrods bag from behind her back, "My school went on a vacation to England, I saw these and thought of you."

Gwen took the bag in her gloved hands and struggled to open it, knowing her big, puffy glove wouldn't fit in the bag she turned it upside down and what appeared to be two scraps of satin fell into her lap. Frowning she looked at Lilah. "What's this?"

Lilah looked back out at he kids on the field, "Look at them properly, Sparky." She smiled.

Gwen huffed and picked up one of the satin scraps, holding it in the air and noticing it had fingers, "Hold on. Are these gloves? For me?" She asked.

"Well they're not for me, are they?" Lilah remarked.

"Oh my god, they're gorgeous!" Gwen grinned as she pulled her old faded red puffy gloves off and pulled on the sleek, sexy, black satin opera gloves on.

Lilah glanced over at Gwen, "They suit you, and they're thinner than the ones you were wearing, it'll be easier for you to eat and stuff."

Gwen grinned, "I didn't think you'd come back here again, let alone bring me obviously expensive gloves."

Lilah shrugged, "That's what friends do, isn't it?" She replied simply.

Lilah had lost touch with Gwen a few years before she joined Wolfram and Hart. Throughout all of the hard work in the company she wished that she had Gwen to tell everything to.

The last time they had seen each other was down at the beach by Lilah's mom's house, Gwen had left the academy as soon as she turned eighteen and was now living in San Diego on her own. She came to visit every fortnight and Lilah would drive up to her on the weeks between.

Lilah had pulled every contact she could possibly find at college, even trying out mystics in search for a cure for Gwen. As much as she hated the creepy guys who sold her all the junk, she wanted to do it for Gwen, she wanted to give her some kind of a normal life.

As she sat looking out at the waves, Gwen trudged towards her in an electric blue _Ramones_ T-shirt. She sat down in the sand next to Lilah and pulled her blue-streaked hair into a pony tail. "It's too hot!" She whined, pulling at her opera gloves.

Lilah laid back in the sand and rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, "Don't whine Gwen, it's unattractive." She smirked, of course she'd noticed that Gwen was a gorgeous looking girl but she knew it was never going to lead to anything. Lilah couldn't touch her for one thing.

Gwen smirked right back at her, "I'm always attractive, and you know it, Li." Gwen teased, she knew that Lilah hated that nickname but she never told her off for it.

"Okay so maybe I do but that's besides the point and _you _know _that_." Lilah pulled down her sunglasses and looked Gwen over deliberately slowly, "I don't like the hair though, blue washes out your face, try red next time." She smiled and pulled her glasses back down.

Gwen nodded slowly, looking out at the ocean as Lilah sunbathed. Not looking away from the view in front of her Gwen decided too reveal the real reason why she was so agitated, "Li, I have something I need to tell you." She said quietly.

Raising an eyebrow, Lilah sat back up and turned to face her, "What is it? Are you in trouble?" She asked genuinely concerned.

Gwen shook her head, "No, nothing like that. But you're going to hate me when I tell you." She replied in an even smaller voice than before.

"Gwen, whatever it is, I want to know." Lilah was getting worried, she never got worried for anyone except herself, and it scared her.

Gwen sighed and finally tore her gaze from the ocean and looked at Lilah with sad eyes. "I-I'm.." She sighed looking down at the sand between them. "I'm a theif, I have been for a couple months now."

Lilah was shocked, she looked at Gwen with wide eyes before she managed to speak, her disappointment evident in her voice. "I don't know what to say to you, Gwen.. Why?"

"One of the guys you asked to help me with a cure found me. He needed someone to break into a high tech vault thing. He taught me everything he knew, showed me how I could use my power to override security cameras and stuff." She said, still not looking up at her, not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"I can't believe you Gwen, you know that I'm studying to be a lawyer. How could you do something like this to me? I tried to help you and this is how you repay me." Lilah was getting angry and hurt, she never felt hurt for anything but this, this was a betrayal of the only good nature Lilah had ever shown.

Gwen could feel tears in her eyes as she spoke again, "I'm so, so sorry Lilah. I just wanted to feel like I had something to live for. Don't get me wrong, I love having you as a friend but, none of those miracle cures have worked.. I need something to do."

Lilah shook her head in disbelief, "You love having me as a friend? A real friend wouldn't do something like this to me. You're doing the one thing that I can't condone. You're a fucking thief Gwen, I'm gonna be a lawyer. We can't be friends anymore. I don't do conflicting interests." She stood up and looked down at Gwen with disgust mixed with hurt, "I'm sorry Gwen." She said in a neutral tone before walking back to the house, tears stinging her eyes.

Gwen, didn't move for a while, just looking out at the ocean as the tide came in and tears fell from her eyes.

The sun started setting before Gwen finally got up, she pulled the diamond and emerald necklace from her pocket and looked at it in the light of the setting sun. She'd bough it for Lilah with her first cheque. Knowing how much She loved diamonds and the colour green, Gwen couldn't pass the store without buying it.

Looking back at the house, she saw that everyone was in the dinning room sitting down to dinner. Gwen stood up and stealthily walked to the house, ducking under the window so as not to be seen by the occupants of the house and stood under the balcony to Lilah's room.

Sighing, she jumped up to grab hold of the ledge and swung her legs up, landing gracefully on the balcony. Using a clip in her hair to pick the lock, she slid the door open. Looking around the room sadly, she thought about how her and Lilah would never sit and talk or dance around to stupidly loud rock music, in there again.

Shaking her head to clear it of the memory, Gwen quickly placed the necklace on Lilah's pillow before leaving the room and jumping off the balcony to go home.

Lilah was jolted out of the memory of finding the necklace by the bartender waving a hand in front of her face. "Helloo, excuse me?" He said

Lilah scowled at him "Get your dirty great hand out of my face before I break it." She almost growled.

The bartender took his hand back quickly and pushed the shots towards her, she smiled, "Thanks, put them on my tab." She left the bar before he had the chance to answer her back. Dancing through the crowd, she tapped Gwen on the shoulder, "Hey, Sparky. Drink up." She grinned.

Gwen took the shot glass from her and downed it, "Thanks, Li." She smiled giving the glass to one the hand of one of the guys dancing with her, "Do something with that, sweetie." The guy did as asked and took it back to the bar.

Lilah downed her own shot and laughed, putting her glass on a near-by table. "You know Gwen, you're still way too much like me." she smiled.

Gwen laughed and took Lilah's hand pulling her closer and wrapping an arm around her waist, "No such thing as being too much like you, Lilah." She smirked.

Gwen had showed up at Lilah's apartment that morning, she'd practically begged to be heard out and Lilah gave her one chance and let her in. Figuring that it would probably take a while seeing as they hadn't seen each other for so long, she called in sick to work, something she had never done before.

By mid-afternoon, Lilah had told Gwen all about Wolfram and Hart, and Gwen was telling Lilah about all the things she'd stolen. That was when Gwen's arm brushed against Lilah's making Lilah freeze, it wasn't satin that brushed against her skin, it was Gwen's bare skin. Now Lilah was confused, not something that she often felt and she didn't like it, she felt out of the loop.

Gwen smirked, she had deliberately moved her arm after Lilah didn't notice the lack of gloves. "Something wrong, Li?" She asked as innocently as possible, keeping a straight face.

Lilah looked at her sceptically, "Where the hell are you gloves, Gwen? You know, the one's I bought you."

"Oh, right, those. They're hanging up in my apartment, to remind me of what I came from." Gwen replied, still straight-faced.

Lilah looked at her, furrowing her brow, "Don't piss about, Gwen. Why didn't you fry me?"

Gwen smiled now, taking Lilah's hand in hers. "I found a cure, L.I.S.A. I only fry if I want to." She glanced over at Lilah nervously, hoping that they could finally fix their friendship.

Looking down at their hands in shock, Lilah didn't know what to say. "I never managed to find- But you did." She looked up at Gwen, "That's fantastic, Gwen. I'm really happy for you." She smiled a genuinely happy smile.

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on things like they used to, music, clothes, boys- this time Gwen could actually participate in the conversation a lot more since she had given her virginity to Gunn, she never said his name to Lilah but she told her everything else.

As soon as the sun went down Gwen was up, snooping through Lilah's closet, Lilah sat on the end of her bed looking at her facetiously. "Gwen, what the hell are you doing?" She asked as she watched the other girl's ass wiggle as she hunted around the back of the closet.

Gwen stood up straight, holding up a pair of black leather pants, "Looking for these, I knew you had to have a pair somewhere." She grinned at Lilah's confused expression, "We're going out, genius."

Lilah shook her head, "No Gwen, no no no no. I don't go clubbing and I do not wear leather pants."

"Yes you do and yes, you do." Gwen answered, seeing at this wasn't changing Lilah's mind she changed tactics, pouting a little as she walked over to the dressing table, "Please, Lilah. Just for me?"

Lilah sighed in defeat, "Fine. Just for you, but we tell no-one that you know how to get around me." She took the pants from Gwen's hand and walked over to the closet to find a shirt to go with them. Once she found a white pinstripe, tight fitting blouse, she changed in the middle of the room- there was no need to hide away from Gwen, she'd seen it all before, but now she could feel the younger girl's eyes on her and it was getting her just a little wet.

Gwen smirked, raking her eyes over Lilah's toned body, she looked away quickly as Lilah turned to look at the shoes on her floor. As Gwen turned her head, something caught her eye, a necklace hanging over the corner of the dressing table mirror. She smiled recognising it instantly and picking it up, turning it over in her fingers, "You kept this?" She asked.

Not looking up from the pile of shoes in front of her Lilah asked, "Huh? Kept what?" She threw a couple of pairs back in the closet before looking up as Gwen waved the necklace in the air. "Oh, yeah. It's, er. It's my lucky charm, got me through my exams." She smiled, picking a pair of boots, pulling them on.

Gwen grinned, "It did? Wow, I just thought it looked nice, turns out it's magical too." She teased.

"That's not what I meant Gwen. It made me think of you and it made me feel calmer so that I could do my exams." Lilah said truthfully, walking over to Gwen and taking it from Gwen's hand to put around her neck. "It's my favourite piece of jewellery."

Gwen smiled up at Lilah, "I missed you, you know. I really did."She said.

Lilah nodded and put her hand in Gwen's shoulder, "I know, I could always tell when you were lying. I missed you too." Her voice was quiet as she spoke, she had missed Gwen, she just never realised how much she missed her. It made Lilah kind of sad that the one true friend she had ever had, had been rushed off after telling her the truth.

Gwen could see the sadness in her eyes and stood up putting her arms around Lilah, "I've also forgiven you Li, I know why you did what you did and I don't blame you." She said with honestly.

Lilah smiled a little and gave her a loose armed hug back, she'd never gotten used to hugging, in her line of work it wasn't something that was ever needed. "Thank you Gwen, but I should be apologising not letting you forgive me." She laughed a little as she pulled back from the hug, looking Gwen right in the eyes as she said, "I'm sorry, Gwen." And she meant it, completely and sincerely.

Gwen looked back at her, a small smile on her lips and she leaned forward, pressed her lips to Lilah's and kissing her softly. Lilah kissed Gwen back, keeping it soft and slow, as if they were lovers that hadn't seen each other for years. In reality that's what they really were, lovers that had never been able to touch but had always loved each other.

Gwen pulled back slowly, her eyes dark with lust as she looked back up at Lilah, "Sorry, I've wanted to do that for years. Never thought I'd have the opportunity to do it." She said. Lilah smiled at her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Gwen's ear, "I know, I always wanted to, too."

Grinning Gwen pulled away from Lilah and grabbed some clothes out of the bag she had brought with her, she deliberately dressed in front of Lilah, pulling on her skin-tight red leather pants and a tight black tank top.

Lilah watched her with a smirk on her face, appreciating every curve on Gwen's athletic body. Licking her lips as Gwen ran her hands over her ass to smooth down the leather, she walked up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Think it's time to go. If we don't go now, we'll never get out of this apartment." She said, biting her lip in arousal as she took in Gwen's reflection in the full length mirror in front of them.

Gwen looked conflicted, she wanted to go out, no doubt about it but she had been wanting to finally run her hands over Lilah's skin for years. Lilah laughed a little at the conflict in Gwen's eyes, "Come on Sparky, you can ravish me all you like tonight- If you can convince me to let you in my bed, that is." She smirked, turning on her heel and walking out of the bedroom, picking up her purse as she passed the couch and opening the door. "Are you coming?" she called.

Rolling her eyes and checking her reflection one last time, Gwen joined Lilah and walked out of the apartment.

Lilah pulled Gwen closer to her, slipping her leg between Gwen's and grinding their hips together in time with the beat. She leaned down and kissed her, this time with more passion than she had earlier, wanting the younger girl to know how much she wanted her.

Gwen wrapped her arms around Lilah's neck as she kissed her back, ignoring the wolf whistles from the guys she had been dancing with for most of the night. They had been fun but this was what she really wanted, Lilah was her best and only friend, this felt like it was meant to be.

Pulling back slowly, still moving to the beat, Lilah nipped Gwen's lip just enough to hurt. Pleasure and pain came hand in hand for her, she just hoped that it was the same for Gwen. When Gwen moaned softly, she knew that it was.

Gwen looked up at Lilah, arousal evident in her eyes and the wetness between her legs almost unbearable. "Li, how about we call it a night and go back to yours?" She asked softly.

Lilah didn't answer, the throbbing in her core almost matching the fast beat of the music was making it hard to concentrate on not pulling Gwen into the bathroom and fuck her then and there. Instead, Lilah grabbed her purse and pulled Gwen out of the club, hailing the first taxi that passed and climbed in.

Laughing the entire time, Gwen climbed into the taxi behind Lilah and told the driver the address, she'd barely gotten the words out of her mouth before the older girl's lips were on hers again, kissing her with rough passion. She felt Lilah's tongue brush over her lower lip and opened her mouth to allow her access, running her hand through Lilah's hair as she kissed her back.

The taxi driver glanced back at them in his rear-view mirror and smirked, Lilah looked up to see where they were and caught him staring. Breaking the kiss she leant forward in her seat to whisper in his ear, "I can make your death look like and accident.. and so can she. So if I was you, I'd hurry the fuck up." Satisfied by the look of fear in his eyes she sat back and trailed her fingers up and down Gwen's leather clad thigh for the rest of the journey.

They fell through the door to Lilah's apartment, laughing as Gwen kicked it closed and kissed Lilah again, cupping her cheek as she walked them backwards to the bedroom. Hands sliding down to the buttons on Lilah's shirt and undoing them with deft fingers, she dropped the fabric to the ground as soon as all the buttons were done.

Lilah pushed Gwen against the bedroom door and kissed down her neck, nipping over her pulse before continuing to kiss down to the tops of her breasts. She groaned in frustration when her mouth reached Gwen's tanktop, "This needs to come off, now." Gwen smirked, her breathing a little faster than it had been as she grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head and tossing it across the room. "Better?" she asked.

Lilah was already pulling Gwen's bra off as she answered her, "Much, but there's still too many clothes in my opinion." She smirked.

Now it was Gwen's turn to push Lilah, she opened the door to the bedroom and pulled Lilah in after her, turning them around and pushing Lilah down onto the king-size bed. She kissed down Lilah's abdomen as her hands slid up Lilah's thighs, dragging her nails along the leather as she goes, smiling as Lilah let out a moan of pleasure.

Gwen's hands reached the zipper one Lilah's pants and quickly pulled it down, hooking her fingers under the waistband of both her pants and her panties, throwing them across the room and looking at Lilah's face, flushed with arousal. Trailing a hand down Lilah's thigh to her slit she moaned out loud when she felt how wet she was already. "Mmm, you're soaking, baby." She purred, her voice thick with lust.

Groaning loudly at Gwen's tone, Lilah ran her hands down Gwen's sides and pushed down Gwen's pants as much as she could and laughed as Gwen kicked them the rest of the way off, revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Lilah smirked at her and ran her index finger along Gwen's silken folds, "You're dripping just as much, Gwen. You've probably ruined those sexy red leather pants." She punctuated the word sexy with a quick tap to Gwen's throbbing clit causing her to gasp and her eyes to flutter closed.

Lilah guessed that Gwen hadn't been any women before so she decided she'd take the lead. Wrapping a leg around Gwen she used it as leverage to flip them over, smirking down at Gwen as she looked up at her puzzled. "Just lay back and relax, you can have your turn in a minute." She smiled.

Settling between Gwen's legs she spread the younger girl's thighs a little more and slowly stroked up and down her slit with her index finger making Gwen moan. Circling a finger around her entrance, Lilah picked up one of Gwen's legs and kissed from her knee and down her thigh. When she reached the top of her thigh she circled her finger in the opposite direction and kissed her way up the other leg, her mouth missing Gwen's throbbing core.

"Lilah, you're teasing me." Gwen moaned, breathlessly.

"Maybe I am. Why don't you tell me what you want?" Lilah responded, using her thumb to gently press Gwen's clit, making her writhe beneath her. "Tell me and I'll make it happen.."

Biting her lip and struggling to think straight through her arousal, Gwen half moans-half wails, "Make me come, Lilah." She looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please."

Scooting down the bed a little, Lilah lays on her front between the other girl's legs. Her breath hot on Gwen's wetness. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She teased before licking up Gwen's slit, painstakingly slowly as she slipped her finger into her tight channel.

Gwen gripped the comforter, digging her nails in as she arched up off the bed. Still smirking, Lilah buried another finger into her, curling them to hit her sensitive spot and causing Gwen to squeak a little. She licked a teasing circle around Gwen's clit making her shudder and moan.

Writhing beneath her, Gwen lifted a hand to cup the back of Lilah's head, holding her in place as she thrust her fingers in and out of Gwen's gripping passage. "Lilah.. I'm close." She whimpered, holding Lilah's head tighter as her lifted her hips to her mouth.

Glancing up and seeing the urgency in her eyes, Lilah sucked Gwen's swollen clit into her mouth and sucked lightly, curling her fingers more and smiling a little when she heard her moans of appreciation. She grazed her teeth over the swollen nubbin and felt Gwen's passage start to tense around her fingers.

Gwen's eyes rolled up into her head as her hips bucked up to meet Lilah's mouth, the teeth had been just enough to push her over the edge and she moaned, "Ah, ah, ah Lilah!" She came with a scream, her juices flooding the older girl's mouth and causing her to moan along with her as she lapped them up, drawing out Gwen's orgasm until she started to squirm away as the stimulation became to much.

Lilah crawled up Gwen's body and kissed her with slow passion, massaging Gwen's tongue with her own and making her taste herself. Cupping her face, Lilah smiled as Gwen turned them back over and ran her fingers down to Lilah's heat, feeling that she was considerably wetter now than she was before eating Gwen out.

Kissing down her chest, Gwen took one of Lilah's pebble like nipples into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, smiling against Lilah's skin as she heard her moan. The hand between the older girl's thighs, stroked firmly before she plunged two fingers into Lilah's entrance.

Lilah arched her back up off the bed, tangling her hand in Gwen's curls and holding her head to her breast, and rolled her hips to meet the younger girls thrusting fingers as she curled them and pressed firmly on her sensitive spot. "Oh, god. Right there.. Just like that." Lilah moaned, dragging the nails of her free hand down Gwen's back and making her groan against her breast.

Gwen continued to thrust her fingers, rubbing firmly against the spot Lilah had indicated and grazes the nipple in her mouth with her teeth as she released it and kissed across Lilah's chest to the other one, repeating her actions with it. Gwen used her thumb to rub Lilah's throbbing clit in slow, firm circles.

Lilah cried out, "Oh god, Gwen!" She moaned as her passage gripped Gwen's fingers as she came hard, the hand in Gwen's hair tugging a little as it clenches involutarily. Gwen moans softly at the pain as she removes her fingers from Lilah and licks them clean as she lays down beside the older girl.

"Mmm, you taste good, Li." she smirked, laying back against the pillows as Lilah put her arm over the younger girls waist and smiling lazily up at her. "Well that didn't suck." She said happily.

Gwen smiled back at her and stroked her hair softly, "I completely agree with you on that one." She replied, shifting down in the bed and pulling the comforter over them and wrapping her arms around Lilah.

Lilah settled back in to her embrace and smiled, it was nice to feel wanted after sex, usually she just got dressed after and sealed whatever work deal she needed signed and left. With Gwen it was different, she felt needed in her arms and she couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes. "G'night Gwen." she yawned.

Gwen kissed her forehead and closed her eyes too, "Good night, Lilah." She replied as she dozed off into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
